


不可以吃冰棒

by owllwo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: NOT A NORMAL STORY, Open Ending, SOME KIND OF Weird, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon





	不可以吃冰棒

崔韩率不可以吃冰棒。

崔韩率不知道为什么，因为他还未满十岁，他都还不能参加时空旅行，这样的小孩子是不知道自己为什么不能吃冰棒的。

“我可以吃冰淇淋吗？”“可以。”

“我可以喝冰可乐吗？”“可以。”

“那我为什么不可以吃冰棒？”崔韩率挠挠头。“小朋友先不要问这么多！”夫胜宽正忙着收拾行李，他们在准备搬家。崔韩率没有得到回答，夫胜宽又没空理他，他只好转过头去趴在窗台上看邻居家的小孩玩网式足球。他还蛮喜欢这个地方的，邻居小孩也很有意思，但夫胜宽说人类就是要两个月搬一次家的，不然就会死。他想隔壁的李叔叔一家还不搬家怎么办，他好喜欢李灿的，还想以后回来找他玩。

“你的小汽车小熊小毛巾还有小画册都收好了没有？”夫胜宽提着几个箱子装进汽车后备箱后再回到楼上，崔韩率关上他小小的行李箱，把画册夹在腋下，另一只手牵起夫胜宽：“好了胜宽。我准备好了。”

每当崔韩率搬到一个新的地方总有人问他和夫胜宽是什么关系，说是父子看起来年龄差太小，说是兄弟长得又不那么像。

崔韩率不知道。他只知道自己管夫胜宽叫胜宽，也不加敬语。而且他喜欢夫胜宽，因为夫胜宽总给他讲睡前故事。他最喜欢的故事是彼得潘，世界上只有一个的永远不会长大的小孩。夫胜宽有时候会管他叫彼得潘，“我的彼得潘崔韩率”。

崔韩率今年九岁，马上满十岁，十岁就能参加时空旅行，对九岁的自己很满意，没有很想长大。

九岁唯一的不好可能就是不能吃冰棒，他问夫胜宽他为什么不能吃冰棒，夫胜宽有时候说小孩子吃了不好消化有时候说冰棒不好吃，还有时候说冰棒吃了会死。崔韩率第一次听的时候吓了一跳，那天晚上哭着一定要跟夫胜宽一起睡，还要抱上他的小熊才安心。

“我可以参加时空旅行了吗？”崔韩率十岁那天问夫胜宽。“可以哦。”夫胜宽给他穿上好看的新衣服。“那我可以吃冰棒吗？”“可以。”

夫胜宽带着崔韩率去时空管理局申请旅行的时候，柜台后面的叔叔问他想去哪一年旅行，他说他想去他九岁那一年。“那麻烦监护人签一下下面的协议，在时空旅行的过程中可能会发生的情况有：意识和身体不同步穿越；部分肢体或全部身体缺失；部分记忆或全部记忆缺失；如与同一时空本人相遇可能造成其中一方永久消失……如发生以上状况请及时联系当时时空管理局，届时会有专人为您处理。”

崔韩率回到九岁这年的第一件事就是去买冰棒吃，他落地的时候夫胜宽还没到，即便是刚满十岁的孩子也不会思考为什么我到了但我的监护人没到，更何况十岁的崔韩率正是还不明白“监护人”这一含义的年纪。

“请给我一根冰棒！”“不好意思没有冰棒了。”便利店的老板看崔韩率可爱想逗他玩，“最后一根冰棒被那个小男孩买走了，你问问他愿不愿意给你。”崔韩率朝着那个小男孩跑去，“你好，我可以吃一口你的冰棒吗？”

小男孩打量了他一会儿，崔韩率在心里暗暗觉得他长得好像面包超人。然后面包超人伸出手来：“那就给你吃一口！”

崔韩率终于吃了第一口冰棒，非常好吃，也没有不消化，也没有死人。崔韩率舔舔嘴唇，但是是谁告诉他不可以吃冰棒的？

崔韩率不知道，九岁的小孩子是不记得事的。


End file.
